ENFIN PRESQUE
by MammaDiva
Summary: Une tragédie frappe et les personnes concernés se questionnent, doutent, hurlent. Le monde decouvre le secret que Stiles cherche tant à garder. Il fait une chose impensable et son entourage reflechit. Une histoire d'amour... enfin plusieurs, des secrets, une recherche au fond de soi et un admirateur secret, voila le fond de cette histoire. Stackson
1. Chapter 00 - Les photos de la honte

Voila une nouvelle histoire. Une histoire pas tendre, ni même douce au départ car j'aborde un thème qui m'es cher. Plusieurs plutôt mais je vous laisse découvrir.

Il s'agit d'une Stackson et d'autres couples dont un surprise spécial Darn.

Rien ne m'appartient excepté l'histoire.

* * *

00 **\- Les photos de la honte**

Stiles considérait sa vie comme étant presque parfaite. Une vie d'adolescent simple avec son lot de bons et de mauvais jours, mais toujours entouré par sa famille et ses amis. Une vie qu'il qualifiait de basique, selon ses dires, mais à laquelle il ne changerait absolument rien.

Il se trouvait ni beau, ni moche. Il était ce que les gens qualifiaient d'ordinaire. Un grand adolescent avec une tignasse châtain et de grand yeux couleur ambre. Des vêtements bien trop amples pour cacher sa minceur et un penchant presque obsessionnel pour les jeux vidéo en ligne et Netflix.

Mais Stiles Stilinski était bien plus que ça. Caché derrière son sourire de façade et son sarcasme, le jeune homme livrait un combat permanent avec lui-même, la société et ses congénères avec qui il luttait chaque jour pour se faire accepter tel qu'il était. Il pensait qu'en cachant sa nature, les autres accepteraient même s'il devait passer pour qui il n'était pas vraiment mais au moins, il ne se retrouverait pas seul. Il ne cachait pas seulement son secret à ses amis, mais aussi à ses parents.

John Noah Stilinski était le shérif du comté de Beacon Hills. Un homme juste et respectable. Un homme de loi en tous points parfait que Stiles idolâtrait au point de vouloir lui ressembler. L'homme avait été un sportif émérite et accomplit durant sa scolarité dans l'établissement de Stiles. Il était un bon élève et un tombeur, aux dires de son épouse. Chaque jour qui passait, l'image parfaite de se père modèle le hantait et Stiles ne souhaitait pas que le regard de son père change. Il voulait que son père ait une bonne image de lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il pratiquait un sport qu'il n'aimait pas. Qu'il étudiait alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Stiles n'était pas un surdoué, il retenait seulement tout ce qu'on lui apprenait. Il rêvait de devenir l'homme parfait à la hauteur de l'image que son père donnait.

Mais sa plus grande hantise, sa plus grande peur était le regard que sa mère portait sur lui. Claudia Stilinski était une femme rayonnante et aimante. Une épouse épanouie et une chef d'entreprise respectée. D'un calme à toutes épreuves, la femme menait d'une main de maître sa maison, son entreprise et son mariage. Elle aimait sa famille et -peut être un peu trop- son fils qu'elle choyait sans doute trop selon les personnes à qui vous posiez la question. Elle avait légué à son fils, l'amour de la cuisine et des arts. Ensemble, ils pouvaient passer des heures à parler d'arts de toutes sortes et de recettes qu'ils pouvaient réinterpréter pour une redécouverte des papilles.

Stiles pouvait compter sur certaines personnes qu'il considérait comme ses vrais amis. De son groupe, seulement quatre le suivaient depuis la maternelle. -Ou alors c'est lui qui les suivait ?- Cela dépendait aussi à qui vous posiez la question. Sur les quatre, seulement trois étaient vraiment ses amis. Enfin c'était que qu'il croyait.

Lydia Martin, la reine des abeilles de Beacon Hills High School. Une blonde vénitienne au crane aussi bien remplit que sa penderie. La jeune femme usait de ses charmes pour faire croire à n'importe qui qu'elle était idiote. Derrière son visage de poupon se cachait une jeune femme indépendante et très intelligente. Elle visait quand même la médaille Fields, un prix semblable au prix Nobel mais pour les mathématiques. Comme quoi, elle en avait dans la caboche. En plus d'une formidable intelligence, la jeune femme jouissait d'une beauté sans pareille. Jalousée et adulée par les filles. Les garçons se jetaient littéralement à ses pieds pour n'avoir que l'insignifiant honneur d'un regard blasé sur leurs pauvres carcasses. Et Stiles avait le bonheur de pouvoir lui parler et ce, depuis le jardin d'enfants. Ils étaient complices dans la vie comme en cours. Intelligents mais aussi manipulateurs, à leur façon.

Lydia était la fille de Natalie Martin, le proviseur du Lycée. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte, elle s'en fichait mais préférait garder une certaine distance avec son père depuis que ses parents avaient demandés le divorce et qu'elle n'avait jamais, officiellement, eu la véritable raison de leur séparation.

Son deuxième complice n'était autre que le taciturne mais néanmoins super sexy, Derek Hale, la coqueluche des filles. Son regard froid et ses grognements perpétuels lui avait valu le surnom de Sourwolf par Stiles. Le brun ne s'en formalisait pas, il connaissait les goûts en matière de surnom de la part de Stiles et il trouvait qu'il avait échappé au pire. Derek Hale était un peu le grand frère de Stiles. Grand frère de cœur, bien entendu. Malgré sa popularité, Derek était craint par beaucoup de monde, sa famille était considérée comme étrange et bizarre.

Vivant dans un grand manoir au cœur de la réserve naturelle de la ville, les parents du jeune homme étaient des entrepreneurs dont le métier n'avait jamais été dévoilé. Certains disaient que Talia et Deucalion Hale étaient des trafiquants d'organes, ou même des mafieux trafiquants de drogue, et d'autres disaient qu'ils n'étaient plus en vie et que leur professeur Peter Hale, frère cadet de Talia, tenait en cachette un bordel au fond des bois et que de temps en temps, il déposait des cadavres dans la forêt. Stiles connaissait la vérité et se foutait de ce que les gens pouvaient bien raconter.

Son dernier véritable ami, n'était autre que Scott McCall. Un latino à la mâchoire de traviole et au regard un peu stupide. Mais Scott était bien plus que ça, il était son premier ami, son frère jumeau de cœur. Ils étaient inséparables. Si vous cherchiez Stiles, il fallait trouver Scott et inversement. Scott était un jeune homme épanoui malgré une situation familiale quelque peu tendue.

Fils unique d'une femme remarquable et d'un crétin du FBI. Melissa McCall était infirmière en chef au Beacon Hills Mémorial Hospital et travaillait d'arrache-pied pour que son fils ne manque jamais de rien. Elle travaillait parfois jusqu'à pas d'heure mais ne manquait jamais un moment avec sa plus belle réussite. Raphael McCall était toujours un crétin d'agent spécial du FBI. Jamais présent pour son fils. Il était partit un soir alors que Scott s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital après une mauvaise chute. Officiellement, Scott avait glissé dans les escaliers de la maison. La vérité était toute autre. L'abruti qui lui servait de père avait bu un peu trop et s'était emporté quand le jeune Scott, alors âgé de huit ans, avait demandé à aller voir son meilleur ami. Depuis, silence radio, mais cela n'affectait pas plus que ça le latino qui s'était crée sa propre famille dysfonctionnelle.

Mais Stiles était heureux d'avoir son groupe d'amis haut en couleur. Ils se disputaient parfois, se réconciliaient souvent, partageaient fous rire et larmes ensemble. Ils aimaient se raconter des blagues et les derniers potins du jour. Ils adoraient allez au Starbucks en face du grand cinéma dans lequel ils courraient voir des films. Mais que ses amis aimaient surtout, c'était les soirées chez les Stilinski quand le shérif et sa femme sortaient en amoureux et que Stiles leur préparait des petits plats à partager entre amis devant le grand écran sur lequel passait leurs films favoris. Seulement toute bonne chose avait toujours une fin. Et la fin pour Stiles, c'était pour aujourd'hui.

Regards. Jugements. Petits rires moqueurs. Doigts pointés sur lui. Crachats. Bousculades. Tags sur son casier. Quelqu'un avait dévoilé son plus grand secret au monde entier. Enfin pour Stiles, le lycée était le monde entier car bientôt les adolescents parleraient à leurs parents. Les parents iraient se plaindre à l'administration et l'administration ferait appel à ses propres parents.

Pourquoi vouloir lui faire du mal à ce point ? Il n'avait pratiquement jamais fait souffrir quelqu'un. Pas intentionnellement du moins. Qui avait pu photocopier toutes ses photos ? Qui avait collé les photocopies sur les murs et les casiers et éparpiller le reste au sol ? Le but était flagrant ! Lui faire du mal. L'isoler des autres. Le punir et le détruire. Mais pourquoi ?

Stiles ne se posa pas plus de questions quand il vit le regard dégoûté de certains de ses amis. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour que son cœur se serre violemment. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir cette lueur écœurée dans yeux. Il pensait que si un jour, il leur révélait la vérité, ils seraient à ses côtés, l'aidant dans ses projets, lui remontant le moral lors d'une rupture, créant des plans de secours pour convaincre ses parents de ne pas l'abandonner ou de l'expulser de chez eux. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru voir ce rictus, figé sur leurs visages.

Le cœur lourd et les larmes abondantes, Stiles recula précipitamment vers la sortie du lycée sans qu'aucun de ses soi-disant amis ne l'empêche de partir. Il voyait encore les mots dégoulinants de haine gravés et tagués sur son casier. Faggot. Pd. Erreur de la nature. Tafiole. Et encore bien d'autres qu'il voulait oublier. Oublier ! Il voulait oublier que le monde voyait à présent en lui autre chose qu'un être humain lambda qui ne souhaitait qu'être aimé. Oublier la photo prise à son insu lors d'une fête au Jungle, la boîte gay de la ville. Photo montrant Stiles embrassant à pleine bouche un jeune homme. Son plus grand regret.


	2. Chapter 01 - Anéantis

01 - **Anéantis**

Le temps que l'information fasse écho dans son cerveau, Stiles avait déjà fui. Il avait fallu l'intervention froide de Lydia et le regard meurtrier de Derek pour que les autres élèves arrêtent de glousser ou de se moquer. Stiles ! Son meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfants. Gay ! Le seul problème dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas que Stiles était gay, non c'était Stiles n'ait rien dit. Rien dit à lui. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. Partageaient tout. Tout ? Pas sûr. Scott soupira mal à l'aise, lui aussi avait un secret qu'il partageait avec Stiles. Son regard se posa sur l'élu de son petit cœur de latino qui lui rendit son pauvre sourire peiné.

\- Bon ! claqua Lydia, en colère, face à l'agitation qui régnait.

Il savait que si la jeune femme était en colère, s'était surtout contre elle est son inactivité devant la situation et le départ de Stiles. Ils se connaissaient presque tous par cœur.

\- Derek, prend les garçons avec toi et récupère toutes les copies, fouillez jusqu'à dénicher les dernières de ces horreurs et si quelqu'un en cache dans son caleçon ou son soutif bas de gamme ou bien résiste…

Elle se tourna vers le brun au regard de mort et acquiesça. Scott savait que l'enfer allait s'abattre sur le lycée et que la mort allait frappait. Il était aussi en colère. Il était furieux contre la ou les personnes qui avaient fait ça à Stiles. Il n'y avait pas plus adorable que son meilleur ami. Il était doux, gentil, amusant même si un peu énervant parfois. Agaçant souvent. Mais Stiles avait le cœur sur la main. Il était très bon élève et aidait souvent ses amis pour leurs devoirs. Il expliquait bien et Scott arrivait toujours à comprendre quand c'était son meilleur ami qui lui expliquait. Les professeurs expliquaient à leur manière et souvent de façon générale, Stiles savait comment aborder un sujet en appliquant à chaque personne une technique pour faciliter l'apprentissage et l'intégration des données.

\- Si quelqu'un refuse ou prend de grands airs, continua Lydia dont la voix devint aussi froide que l'ére glacière à l'époque des dinosaures, tu lui défonces le crâne !

\- On y va …

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? hurla la voix d'un professeur bien connu des élèves pour son humour graveleux et son attachement à Stilinski junior.

Il faut dire que Peter Hale était le parrain de Stiles et que leur attachement mutuel était des plus étrange. Une pincée de masochisme. Un brin d'humour très étrange. Un morceau d'amour vache. Mais surtout, une complicité hors du commun pour un adulte et un adolescent.

\- QUI A OSE FAIRE CA ?

Voilà, la guerre était déclarée, pensa Scott en suivant discrètement Derek et les autres garçons pendant que les filles tentaient de retrouver Stiles. Mais Scott n'aurait jamais pu deviner la suite des événements qui allait conduire à l'éclatement de leur groupe. Un tragique événement. Une chose impensable pour l'ensemble de la meute comme aimait si bien la décrire Stiles.

Anéanti. Voilà le sentiment qu'éprouvait Scott. Il était anéanti sur tous les points.

Après avoir passé des heures à récupérer les photos de Stiles avec Derek et les autres garçons de son groupe, Scott avait tenté de joindre Stiles à de nombreuses reprises. Trente-sept fois, pour être exact. Ce n'était pas du harcèlement à proprement parler, mais il lui fallait lui parler. Il avait besoin de s'expliquer et de demander pardon pour son inaction. Il y avait cette nécessité absolue en son for intérieur à devoir dialoguer avec son frère. Mais il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Et cette angoisse sourde qui étreignait son corps, l'empêchant de respirer, ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

Il était passé chez les Stilinski, mais personne n'était présent. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Ce fut vers les vingt-deux heures qu'un message arriva lui indiquant que tout allait bien et que Stiles avait besoin de prendre du recul. Scott ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture de son ami, mais pensa que le jeune homme était trop dévasté pour s'en formalisait. Pourtant, son angoisse ne disparue pas pour autant.

Arrivé devant le Beacon Hills Mémorial Hospital, Scott sentit ses forces le quitter un instant comme si quelque chose de grave se produisait. Étourdit, il entra dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital avec l'intention de parler à sa mère mais une agitation anormale régnait à l'entrée. Le personnel était en effervescence. Pas comme la fois où ils avaient fêté noël. Non ! Une mauvaise ambiance et une étrange sensation pesante flottait dans l'air.

\- Scott ? la voix surprise de sa mère l'inquiéta.

Pas qu'elle soit tant surprise, parce qu'il avait la charge de lui emmener son repas du soir, comme d'habitude, mais plutôt dans l'inquiétude de sa voix et les larmes qui coulaient en continue sur ses joues. Ses yeux rouges et son teint presque blafard lui noua la gorge. Il la vit s'approcher de lui avec une certaine prudence comme si la nouvelle phrase qui allait sortir de sa bouche allait confirmer les peurs sinueuses qui lui broyaient l'estomac depuis quelques heures.

\- Scott, mon chéri ?

Scott aperçu au loin le shérif qui tenait sa femme dans ses bras, effondré au sol. Claudia était au bord de l'hystérie et ses paroles n'avaient presque aucun sens pour le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle hurlait mais Scott ressentait que la situation avait dégénéré à un point de non-retour.

Il secoua la tête nerveusement. Impossible, tout cela était impossible. Où était Stiles ?

\- Stiles ? Scott tourna la tête vers sa mère qui s'était approchée doucement et qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Maman ? Où est Stiles ?

L'infirmière avait du mal à parler. Scott pouvait voir que sa gorge était nouée et que les larmes coulant à flot n'étaient pas bon signe. Qu'avait fait Stiles ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi Claudia hurlait-elle ? Pourquoi John pleurait il ? Où était Stiles ? Où était son frère ? Son ami ?

\- Il …, Commença difficilement Melissa en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Il a fait une tentative de suicide.

Anéanti. Il était anéanti. Il avait failli à son devoir d'ami. A son devoir de frère. Stiles avait tenté de se suicider après l'événement de l'après-midi. Quelqu'un avait détruit son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son frère.

Prit de vertiges, Scott sentit sa mère l'asseoir sur la chaise de l'accueil. Il était perdu. Anéanti. Figé dans un espace vide comme le néant. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, voir Stiles. Mais était-ce possible ? Avait-il encore le droit de voir Stiles ? Pouvait-il le regarder dans les yeux et prétendre être son meilleur ami ? Il se sentait minable et inutile. Il avait perdu son ami.

\- Il n'est pas mort Scott, la voisine des Stilisnki l'a trouvé délirant et divaguant dans la rue à moitié nu. Elle a appelé les urgences qui sont intervenues rapidement…

\- Comment ? Scott leva les yeux vers sa mère qui comprit sa question.

Il avait tellement vu de choses en tant que fils d'infirmière. Il avait écouté les médecins qui parlaient entre eux de leurs patients mais ne faisaient pas attention à lui, trop pris par leurs questionnements.

Des accidents de la route tuant parents mais laissant les enfants abandonnés parce qu'un homme avait décrété qu'il pouvait boire un verre de plus. Des personnes détruites physiquement parce que des parents avaient laissé leurs adolescents inconscients prendre la voiture pour aller en boîte et revenir ivre mort. Des mères perdant leurs enfants parce qu'une femme avait grillée un feu de stationnement ou un stop. Tant de choses horribles auquel Scott pensait échapper. Des adolescents poussés à bout par d'autres pour leur différence. Brimades. Insultes continuelles. Humiliations physique et morale, conduisant à une autodestruction précoce. Des enfants abusés, battus et maltraités par des parents incapables de voir ou d'admettre leur monstruosité.

\- Il s'est ouvert les veines après avoir ingurgité deux boîtes d'Aderall et une grande quantité d'alcool.

Alors, c'était ça la solution de Stiles ? Mourir et l'abandonné. À bien y réfléchir, lui aussi l'avait abandonné un court instant. Mais si long en même temps. Quand il était devant la maison, il aurait dû insister. Il aurait dû grimper à la gouttière comme il faisait d'habitude pour faire peur à Stiles dans sa chambre. Il aurait dû faire tellement de choses.

\- Il est en soin intensif pour le moment… Scott ?

Scott avait besoin d'air. Il avait cette envie de courir loin pendant longtemps. S'épuiser physiquement et moralement pour oublier. Oublier n'était certes pas la solution, mais il avait besoin d'admettre que plus rien ne serait pareil à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver là. Le corps de la jeune femme était épuisé et pourtant, le fait qu'elle se retrouvait devant le lycée à l'heure, lui indiquait qu'elle avait encore toutes ses facultés motrices. Mais ses capacités intellectuelles étaient au point mort. Mort. Il aurait pu l'être cet imbécile. Certes elle n'avait pas géré aussi bien l'événement de la veille mais elle pensait que Stiles serait revenu le lendemain ou alors qu'elle aurait été obligée de débarquer chez lui pour le tirer de son lit par la peau du cul. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aille jusque-là.

Dans un silence presque religieux, ses amis arrivèrent à leur tour et se mirent à ses côtés. Seul Scott ne venait pas aujourd'hui. Il était encore à l'hôpital et y avait passé la nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis et vit qu'eux aussi étaient aussi dévastés et épuisés qu'elle. Ils n'avaient pas dû dormir de la nuit, attendant des nouvelles de Scott.

Elle avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre comme une lionne en cage. La jeune femme avait fait un tri important dans sa penderie avant de tout ranger à sa place. Pris d'une crise de folie et de rage, elle avait attrapé des ciseaux et avait entrepris de déchirer vêtement par vêtement. Elle se fichait bien de leur marque, de leur prix, de la valeur qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir, elle voulait tout détruire. Détruire l'image qu'ils donnaient d'elle. Une jeune femme superficielle. Aux yeux du monde elle n'était qu'une poupée de porcelaine vide. Mais pourtant, Stiles la voyait telle qu'elle était. Il la connaissait sur le bout de ses ongles manucurés. Il savait tout d'elle. Mais elle ne semblait rien savoir de lui.

Elle avait toujours su avant les autres. Elle avait su voir les sourires furtifs d'Alison et Matthew. Les frôlements volontaires et involontaires de Danny et Isaac. Le secret de Jackson. Et ainsi de suite. Mais Stiles était une énigme malgré toutes ses années à le côtoyer. A l'écouter. À le suivre dans ses délires les plus abracadabrants.

Soudainement elle apprenait que son soi-disant meilleur ami était gay. Qu'il lui cachait. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il avait tenté de se suicider, seul et de la façon la plus barbare qui soit. Elle ne pouvait lui pardonner ce geste. Elle ne pouvait concevoir que son ami ne la jugeait pas digne de partager son secret et sa souffrance. Et c'est bien cela que Lydia Martin n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Ne pas avoir vu que son ami souffrait.

C'est dans une ambiance lourde que le groupe avança machinalement vers l'entrée du lycée quand la sonnerie se mit à sonner. Ils ne se regardèrent pas, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de se trouver là. Ils savaient que la journée allez être longue, pénible et surtout mortelle sans cet énergumène qui gesticulait dans toutes les sens. Ce membre du groupe qui leur donnait le sourire autant que des soupirs d'agacement quand il en faisait trop. Mais c'était sa manière de les faire sourire.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu que son sourire était forcé ?

Son corps était présent mais son esprit voguait si loin. Maudit Stiles Stilinski. Maudit hyperactif stupide et inconscient. Maudit lui aussi. Maudit lycée. Maudits élèves. Derek n'avait qu'une seule envie. Attraper chaque élève de ce maudit bahut et les frapper un part un jusqu'à ce que le coupable ou les coupables se dénoncent. Stiles n'était pas un garçon simple ou tranquille, il déversait autour de lui un sentiment d'apaisement et d'agacement perpétuel. Il avait le don d'être un jeune homme complexe et compliqué, mais ce garçon était son ami.

Ils se connaissaient depuis la primaire. Ce fut le seul à s'approcher de lui sans avoir peur parce qu'il s'appelait Hale. Derek avait eu beau le repousser, Stiles revenait toujours vers lui avec un petit latino au regard brillant par son absence d'intelligence.

Derek se remémora le jour où ses parents avaient dû revenir à Beacon Hills pour rentrer au domaine familial. Derek avait dû laisser ses amis à New York et s'installer dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses parents avaient déménagé avant sa naissance dans une grande ville pour le travail et la famille ne venait que rarement dans la bourgade. C'est Peter qui se déplaçait pour les fêtes et les anniversaires. Mais un jour, Peter devint professeur titulaire au lycée et ne put faire comme avant. Alors Talia et Deucalion Hale avaient décidés de ramener les enfants dans un endroit moins corrosif pour eux.

Son souvenir le plus marquant dans sa relation avec Stiles, c'était ce fameux moment où Derek se faisait chahuter par des plus grands parce qu'il était taciturne, silencieux et solitaire. Il n'avait plus ses amis et il ne connaissait personne ici. Il avait aussi juré à ses parents de ne pas se battre ou se mettre en colère alors il avait laissé les enfants plus âgés le bousculer. Il avait laissé glisser sur sa peau les insultes qui fusaient contre lui, il s'en fichait, il avait fait une promesse. Et une promesse reste une promesse pour Derek. Après quelques minutes de cahotements injurieux, Derek reçu un coup à la gorge et commença à suffoquer sous les rires des grands. Et c'est là qu'avait débarqué Stiles Stilinski.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! Hurla Stiles en se mettant devant Derek.

Derek avait observé le petit corps chétif de Stiles faire barrage contre les grands qui ricanèrent violemment.

\- Alors le bébé, on a un amoureux ?

\- C'est pas mon amoureux ! Cria Stiles. C'est mon ami et je vous signale que mon papa, c'est le chef de la ville, si vous continuez à nous embêter, je vais tout lui raconter…

\- Ton papa ? C'est ton papa ? Un gros nul comme toi…

\- Mon papa, c'est le shérif !

Derek avait senti la tension qui s'était installé et souffla quand les grands reculèrent et partirent en courant.

\- On joue à cache-cache ?

Derek se souvint avoir souri et acquiesçer, prenant la main de son ami. Depuis, le Hale n'avait jamais quitté Stilinski.

Enfin presque.

Un bruit attira l'attention de Derek qui leva la tête pour apercevoir l'adjoint du shérif entrer dans la classe. Un froncement de sourcils, le regard inquiet, le jeune Hale grimaça quand l'interphone du lycée grésilla et laissa place à la voix de Mme Martin.

\- _Bonjour chers élèves._

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Lydia qui n'avait pas bougée, comme figée, depuis le début du cours. Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Plutôt quelqu'un. Jackson. Jackson Whittemore, son meilleur ami fixait avec hargne deux autres élèves qui chuchotaient activement malgré la tension dans la classe. Tyler Saint James et Rodrigo Ramirez n'avaient pas l'air d'être intéressés par ce qui se passait ici. Cela l'intrigua au plus haut point quand Jackson ferma les yeux, agrippant son bureau avec colère, tentant de se calmer.

\- _C'est avec une peine immense et une colère profonde que je vous parle sans détour ce matin._ Continua la voix de Mme Martin qui semblait épuisée et abattue. _Hier après-midi, un événement déplorable a eu lieu, un événement que je ne tolère absolument pas._

Derek se tourna vers l'adjoint Jordan Parrish qui fusilla du regard les deux bavards insolents.

\- Messieurs Saint James et Ramirez, Six heures de colle ! Claqua leur professeur Mr Harris dont le regard exprimait clairement que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

\- _Un élève de cet établissement s'est retrouvé au cœur d'une débâcle immonde, et je n'accepte pas que mes élèves se comportent de cette façon. Je suis une femme tolérante, juste et magnanime, alors c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé, avec le soutient et l'accord du conseil d'administration et des parents d'élèves avec lesquels j'ai eu une réunion d'urgence ce matin, de mettre en place un bureau dans lequel chaque élèves victime de brimades, d'insultes à répétition, d'humiliations, que ce soit de la part d'autres élèves ou même de professeur ou d'agents internes à l'établissement, pourra venir en parler auprès de Mlle Morell et Mr Hale._

Si seulement Stiles était venu le voir. Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité. Il s'en foutait, il était bi et ne s'en cachait pas. Il fallait dire que pour le moment, il sortait qu'avec des filles parce que les mecs de son âge étaient tous stupide. Il avait toujours été un cœur tendre et romantique. Il n'aimait pas les plans sexes à la va-vite et sans un minimum de sentiments. Seulement, les gens ne le voyaient que comme un jeune homme sexy et taciturne, voire psychopathe. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les rumeurs autour de sa famille de voyager dans la ville. Surtout avec un abruti comme son oncle qui alimentait les ragots.

\- _Je vous annonce aussi que les agents du shérif sont actuellement dans l'établissement et vont faire une enquête approfondie sur les événements de la journée d'hier…_

\- Sans Blague, on ne les avait pas vu… Ricana bruyamment Rodrigo en frappant du coude son ami Tyler qui s'esclaffa, pas aussi silencieusement qu'il ne l'aurait dû, s'attirant le regard foudroyant de l'adjoint.

\- Messieurs, puisque cela ne suffit pas à vous faire taire vous aurez une retenue pendant trois mois tous les samedi matin et les fins de journée et comme je ne compte pas perdre de temps avec vous, c'est Mlle Blake, votre si charmante professeur d'anglais, qui viendra vous surveiller.

D'un coup, Derek avait eu pitié d'eux, mais sourit quand même. Si Mr Adrian Harris était une plaie pour les élèves, Mlle Blake terrorisait les siens et surtout les bavards et les incompétents de leur gabarit. Elle était intransigeante et avait cette petite lueur perverse et malsaine dans son regard qui ne donnait pas envie d'être seul avec elle.

\- _Le lycée est censé être un lieu d'apprentissage._ Continua Mme Martin inconsciente de la bataille qui se déroulait dans la salle de classe du professeur de chimie. _Un lieu de rassemblement et d'innocence vous préparant à votre avenir._

Derek observa la tension s'accumuler dans la mâchoire de l'adjoint. Stiles était la mascotte et la coqueluche du bureau du shérif. Tout le monde le connaissait et l'aimait. Enfin l'appréciait, plutôt, parce que l'aimer, tout était relatif. Il était serviable, taquin et quelquefois boudeur pour un rien. Mais c'était un bon garçon.

\- _Je vous annonce aussi_ … La coupure et le reniflement de Mme Martin attira toute l'attention de la classe qui riva le regard sur le haut-parleur. Il sentit Isaac à ses côtés se tendre, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Isaac Lahey, avec une histoire de famille des plus compliquée, que Stiles avait pris sous aile et qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle depuis des années. Derek avait l'impression parfois que Stiles représentait pour Isaac une maman de substitution. Il le nourrissait amenant des repas rien que pour lui. L'aidait dans ses devoirs et quelquefois, ce qui faisait rire la plupart des gars de l'équipe de Lacrosse, mais qui dérangeait nullement le blond bouclé, Stiles soignait les blessures du jeune homme quand celui-ci se blessait et marmonnait des fausses menaces de mort à ceux qui l'avait bousculé.

\- … _Je vous annonce que Mr Stiles Stilinski a tenté de … tenté de se suicider hier soir !_

Voilà, l'annonce avait été faite. Derek ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'autant de monde dans la classe soit vraiment choqué. Il pensait bien que l'annonce d'une tentative de suicide ferait l'effet d'une bombe mais les élèves de sa classe avaient l'air vraiment choqués. Des plaintes de stupeur et d'horreur retentirent et Derek frissonna.

L'entendre la première fois de la bouche de Scott lui avait coupé les jambes et la respiration. Il s'était effondré au sol et n'avait pu parler pendant de longues heures alors que Peter et Laura, sa sœur, avaient essayé par tous les moyens de lui faire reprendre pied. Quand enfin il avait repris contenance, Derek s'était enfui du manoir et avait erré pendant des heures dans la forêt en pleine nuit, jusqu'à rentrer au petit matin épuisé et détruit.

L'entendre une seconde fois de la bouche de Mme Martin lui fit comme une chape de plomb sur la tête. Cela ramenait toute cette horreur à la réalité. Il aurait pu penser et avait espérer que cela n'était qu'un cauchemar sans fin dont il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Mais non.

\- _Par chance, votre camarade s'en est sorti grâce à l'intervention des ambulanciers qui sont intervenus à temps…_

Le regard de Derek se porta vers Jackson qui fulminait véritablement. Derek ne comprenait pas son comportement. Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment. Ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des vannes et des insultes aussi détestable les unes que les autres. On voyait bien que Stiles hérissait le poil de Jackson et que son envie de l'étriper était presque palpable. Mais alors pourquoi cette pointe de tristesse dans son regard furieux ? Mais surtout, pourquoi fixait-il Tyler et Rodrigo ?

Une étincelle fit lumière dans sa tête. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers les deux abrutis dans un craquement sonore de cervicale et fixa son regard sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air ni désolé pour Stiles, ni même peinés de son sort et apparemment, ils s'en fichaient royalement. Ils n'auraient pas osé ? Son regard se fit sombre. Il allait devoir en parler avec Jackson pour être sûr et savoir le fin mot de cette putain d'histoire.

\- _J'attends de vous, mes chers élèves, que vous parliez avec les agents de police et les aidiez dans leur enquête. Si vous savez quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les aider à résoudre cette monstrueuse ignominie, je vous en saurais gré de leur faire partager, vos parents ont été prévenus._

Derek baissa la tête un instant pour voir un petit dessin gravé au compas. Stiles le lui avait fait un jour qu'il était malade et absent de l'école, alors à son retour, il avait vu un petit loup entouré de coussins sur lesquels il reposait. Cela l'avait fait rire, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Stiles avec les loups. Il était fan des comics, de mythologie et autres bêtises surnaturelles et c'est cette particularité qui plaisait à Derek. Mais surtout à Erica avec qui Stiles partait faire des conventions.

Stiles Stilinski. Pourquoi ne pas être venu les voir ? De quoi avait-il eu peur pour ne pas leur faire confiance ? C'est cette question qui le perturba longtemps.

\- Mr Lahey ? Mr Hale ? Mlle Martin ? Mr Whittemore ? Mlle Reyes ? Mr Boyd et Mr McCall ? Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît, nous allons commencer par vous qui étiez ses plus proches amis, déclara Parrish en ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe.

\- Ensuite…

\- Scott n'est pas là aujourd'hui ! Souffla douloureusement la voix blanche d'Erica qui regardait ses amis, dans l'incapacité de parler.

\- Excusez-moi ! Bien nous …

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous interrogez sans la présence de nos parents ! Cracha Tyler qui s'affaissa sous le regard meurtrier de l'adjoint.

Les hoquets de stupeur des élèves face au comportement de leur camarade firent écho avec le visage de leur professeur. Derek connaissait assez bien la loi pour avoir côtoyé le shérif et le père de Jackson mais même lui voulait en finir avec cette histoire et découvrir qui avait fait du mal à son ami. Ces deux trous du cul avaient quelque chose à se reprocher ? Ou alors, étaient-ils vraiment des enculés sans cœur jusqu'au bout de leur deux neurones sur le point de mourir ?

\- Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire mais … Mr Harris ?

\- Oui ? Demanda, surpris, le professeur face à la véhémence de ses élèves.

\- Pourriez-vous me communiquer les noms et l'adresse des parents de ses deux élèves ? Demanda Parrish sous la stupéfaction des derniers.

\- Mais …

\- LA FERME ! Hurla Parrish.

Les lycéens et le professeur sursautèrent violemment. Derek connaissait assez bien Jordan pour savoir qu'il perdait rarement son sang-froid et le contrôle de ses émotions. C'est pourquoi il faisait un très bon adjoint. Mais aujourd'hui rien n'était comme d'habitude. Plus rien ne serait comme d'habitude.

\- Bien sûr agent Parrish, je vais vous les transmettre à la fin du cours.

\- Parfait ! Vous deux, vous serez auditionné au poste du shérif avec la présence de vos parents et vos avocats si vous le souhaitez, mais sachez que vous êtes dans mon collimateur et que je n'aime pas les fortes têtes quand un adolescent qui est votre camarade de classe, a tenté de se suicider, c'est un manque de respect flagrant. Isaac ? Derek ? Lydia ? Jackson ? Erica ? Boyd ? Suivez-moi !

L'ordre claqua et comme un seul homme, les adolescents se levèrent.

\- Prenez vos affaires avec vous, jeunes gens ! Déclara le professeur qui avait l'air au trente-sixième dessous, chose rare chez lui selon Derek. Pas la peine de revenir, je pense qu'après vos entretiens, vous irez au prochain cours.

Prenant son sac, Derek suivit ses amis derrière l'adjoint Parrish. La journée allait être longue. Très longue et Derek voulait déjà partir pour voir Stiles. La nuit précédente, personne n'avait pu allé à l'hôpital. Tous les parents avaient estimés, à juste raison, que leur place n'était pas là-bas à une heure pareille et qu'ils ne pourraient sûrement pas le voir avant deux jours. Seul Scott avait défié sa mère de l'expulser de l'hôpital. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme avait désobéi et campé sur sa décision. Selon ses dires, le shérif avait accepté qu'il reste à ses côtés jusqu'à son réveil pour le rassurer. Ensuite, il devrait reprendre les cours normalement.

Une douloureuse appréhension le prit aux tripes. Il avait la sensation désagréable que plus rien ne serait pareil. Un mauvais pressentiment comme le jour où ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'ils devaient déménager. Cela lui avait déchiré le cœur, mais aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait rien. Sauf une chose. Ne pas avoir vu la souffrance de son ami.


	3. Chapter 02 - Souffrances Parentales

02 - **Souffrances Parentales**

Claudia regarda avec une grande souffrance le visage de son enfant unique, presque serein. Elle peina a gardé les yeux ouverts mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter du regard un seul instant de peur qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. La mère de famille n'aurait jamais cru vivre ce moment un jour, elle avait élevé son fils de façon à ce que aucun non-dits ne subsistent entre eux. Elle avait eu le choix, dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur son bébé à peine né, de l'éduquer avec amour et paroles.

Claudia avait côtoyé les ravages que pouvaient provoquer un manque de discussion dans une famille. Elle avait perdu un frère de cette façon. Remi, son frère cadet s'était suicidé à l'âge de 20 ans, cachant à sa famille ses penchants pour les garçons. Et cela avait détruit sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais voulu revivre ça. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, elle était impuissante.

Son fils adoré était un enfant adorable, bienveillant auprès de ses amis et courageux sur bien des points. C'est ce que vous diront chaque mère sur leurs enfants. Mais son fils était spécial et elle le savait depuis le début. Elle ne lui avait jamais interdit de parler de n'importe quel sujet, ils avaient toujours dialogué et échangé leur point de vue sur tout et n'importe quoi, créant des situations comiques souvent. Elle aimait la lueur curieuse dans les yeux de son fils quand il découvrait quelque chose.

Cette petite moue sur son visage comme le plissement de ses lèvres quand il faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur quand un de ses amis cherchait des informations sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ce regard pétillant quand John et elle partait dîner en amoureux et qu'elle le laissait faire la cuisine pour « nourrir les fauves » comme il aimait si bien le dire. « Parce que des adolescents en pleine croissance, ça bouffe comme dix » aimait-il répéter à chaque fois.

Comment n'avait-elle pas vu la souffrance de son fils ? Comment Stiles avait pu en arriver à vouloir mourir ? Elle savait depuis bien longtemps que son enfant était gay. Homosexuel. Qu'importe le nom ou l'appellation, seulement si son fils n'en souffrait pas et était heureux. Mais Stiles n'était pas heureux. Non Stiles avait passé la barrière du presque non-retour, seul, en pensant bêtement que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas assez pour passer outre la ligne de la sexualité. Il aurait été tueur en série, sa mère restait sa mère. Elle lui avait dit que s'il commettait un crime, elle cacherait le corps avec lui en plaisantant, mais Claudia ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

Sa main gauche caressa la belle chevelure châtaine de son fils tandis que la droite tenait fermement la main froide poser sur le lit. Ses yeux sautèrent un instant de fatigue mais elle devait se battre. Elle ne devait pas dormir. Pas temps que son fils ne serait pas réveillé. Qu'il ne lui sourit pas, elle s'en fichait, mais elle voulait qu'il se réveille. Elle avait l'impression de vivre en apnée depuis des mois alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures. Bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Elle tourna la tête pour jeter un œil à Scott McCall qui dormait d'un sommeil agité, recroquevillé sur le fauteuil de la chambre d'hôpital. Il avait l'air si triste dans son sommeil. Elle repensa aux nombreuses soirées où son fils et Scott dormaient ensemble après un marathon jeux vidéo ou films Marvel. Leur complicité. Leur amour. Elle avait pensé au début que Stiles était amoureux de Scott car ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans le cœur de son fils mais il n'était pas brun, ni latino. Elle avait bien entendu un prénom dans le sommeil de son fils quelques jours plutôt. Bien qu'étonné, elle trouvait cela presque logique. Mais l'autre garçon était-il du même bord ? Elle ne lui connaissait aucunes conquêtes masculines. Elle pouvait parler, elle ne connaissait aucunes conquêtes à son fils. ET pourtant, sa vie privée avait été étalée au grand jour dans son lycée.

Mais qui pouvait être aussi immonde pour vouloir faire du mal de cette façon ? Fallait-il être un être abject pour dévoiler à la face du monde des adolescents, un secret aussi personnel. Elle avait prévu de lui parler. Mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée et maintenant elle ne savait pas comment son fils allait réagir à sa sortie.

Elle avait déjà appelé sa mère. Solange allait prendre Stiles pendant une à deux semaines, le temps que tout cela se tasse et que John puisse y voir plus clair dans cette histoire. Claudia avait pris un congé pour partir avec lui mais elle avait refusée que John en fasse de même. Il devait, même de loin, trouver les coupables et les emmener devant la justice. Même adolescents, ils devaient payer pour le mal qu'ils avaient fait.

Elle posa sa tête un instant à côté de celle de son fils et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais sa fatigue avait gagnée. De toute façon, elle ne servirait à rien si elle était aussi fatiguée au réveil de son fils.

\- Je t'aime Mieczyslaw.

De l'extérieur, John avait l'air des plus calme pour un homme de lois qui passait ses journées à maintenir l'ordre et faire appliquer la loi dans sa ville. Mais à l'intérieur le père de famille fulminait comme un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption.

Il avait choisi la voie des forces de l'ordre pour faire respecter ce qui lui semblait être une justice partiale et tenter de garder sa ville en ordre. Mais aujourd'hui ses convictions avaient été mises à rude épreuves et sa foi en la justice était ébranlé. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Faire du mal comme on avait fait du mal à son fils. Qui pouvait bien être aussi cruel pour vouloir atteindre son enfant de cette façon ?

Il connaissait les adolescents et leur cruauté et il en voyait passer certains dans son bureau. La plupart avaient un passif. Mais d'autres le faisaient pour le plaisir ou par satisfaction personnelle de défier toutes les autorités. Certains parents étaient dépassés malgré l'éducation qu'ils leur avaient donné. D'autres avaient abandonné l'idée de pouvoir trouver une solution et laissaient faire.

Aujourd'hui John était furieux. Et le terme furieux était doux comparé à ce qu'il ressentait littéralement. Quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes avaient dévoilé au monde entier, la sexualité de son fils. Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels ou la communauté LGBT, plus jeune, l'homme de loi actuel avait eu des expériences avec d'autres hommes, mais il n'avait jamais senti le besoin de se définir dans un genre. Il aimait sa femme par-dessus tout depuis des années et lui était fidèle en tous points. Il avait participé à des manifestations LGBT, aidé pendant la marche de la fierté dans la ville voisine et prenait une attention particulière quand un crime de nature homophobe se déroulait dans sa ville. Il était important pour lui de prendre soin des personnes différentes même s'il pensait que s'était eux les plus normaux quoi qu'en disent certains.

Il n'aimait pas les blagues graveleuses et tendancieuses. Il faisait la chasse aux brimades et insultes que certains de ses subordonnées pouvaient subir au quotidien de la part des civils ou de leurs collègues parfois. Il veillait à ce que chaque année, tout son personnel participe à un groupe de prévention.

Alors pourquoi son fils lui avait caché ça ? Il savait que Stiles voulait être le parfait garçon et rendre fier son père. Mais John était déjà fier de lui. Il l'avait toujours été et le serait jusqu'à sa mort.

John grimaça en portant son gobelet en plastique à la bouche. D'un, son café était froid et de deux, le café de l'hôpital était dégueulasse. Pour une fois, il ne fit pas la fine bouche et l'avala d'une traite.

Melissa était passée le voir dans les jardins arrière de l'hôpital pour lui annoncer que Claudia dormait. Les cris de sa femme résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Sa souffrance et ses larmes lui étaient insoutenable. Il voudrait revenir en arrière et pouvoir décliner la proposition de Parrish d'aller boire un verre à la fin du service avant de rentrer chez lui le jour précédant. Il aurait été présent à la maison et aurait peut-être pu empêcher ce malheur. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Qui savait ?

\- Besoin d'un peu de douceur ?

John ricana doucement. Dieu que cet homme l'énervait et l'amusait en même temps. Il faut dire que Porter Whittemore avait été son premier amour de jeunesse et que malgré les années, il arrivait toujours au point nommé quand il en avait besoin.

\- Si tu as …

\- Café ?

\- Petit con !

\- Je sais mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ! Répliqua Porter en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Devenu son meilleur ami, Porter n'avait jamais lâché John, se trouvant au bon endroit au bon moment pour le réconforter. Porter avait été son témoin de mariage. Son meilleur ami. Son roc fraternel. Ils avaient la même relation que Stiles et Scott avant qu'elle ne devienne plus charnelle pendant les années lycée à la découverte de leur sexualité. Puis John avait rencontré Claudia et ce fut le coup de foudre. Malgré la rencontre houleuse entre Claudia et Porter, l'entente des deux esprits aussi tordus que moqueurs, avait créee un trio presque parfait. John n'avait jamais eu de secret pour sa femme. Elle savait qui était Porter pour John et encore aujourd'hui, elle savait pertinemment que si elle n'était pas rentrée dans sa vie, Porter et lui seraient ensemble.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

John souffla douloureusement. Un bras passa sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. L'homme de lois se laissa faire et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il était rare que ce soit dans cette position, mais l'homme de lois était si fatigué. Il avait besoin aussi de réconfort et d'amitié.

\- Il dort. Les médecins lui ont fait un lavage d'estomac, des points au poignet et lui ont donnés de la morphine pour qu'il dorme.

\- Comment va Claudia ?

\- Elle vient de s'endormir d'après Melissa, c'est dur de la voir comme ça après tout ce qu'elle a vécue avec son frère !

\- J'imagine bien. Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

John ne savait pas exactement. Parce que malgré sa fureur, il y avait des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas côtoyé depuis longtemps. Des sentiments qu'il avait enfoui après être parti de chez son père, Elias Stilinski. De la déception. De la haine. De l'incompréhension. Tellement de sentiments qu'il a enfoui après s'être rebellé contre son paternel qui le battait régulièrement.

\- Trop de choses à vrai dire.

\- Dis m'en plus !

\- J'ai peur Porter, j'ai peur que mon fils recommence quand on aura le dos tourné, j'ai peur de partir de cet hôpital et qu'on m'appelle pour dire qu'il y a eu une complication et que mon enfant n'a pas survécu, j'ai peur pour Claudia. John s'éloigna et plongea son regard dans celui de Porter qui l'écoutait sans l'interrompre.

\- Je suis déçu mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ou alors je ne veux pas m'avouer que je suis déçu de moi-même pour ne pas avoir remarqué que mon fils souriait alors qu'il était triste, je suis tellement en colère contre ceux qui ont fait ça Peter, si Parrish ne m'avait pas remis à ma place je serais au lycée à foutre le feu…

\- J'y serais avant ! Coupa Porter en lui souriant alors que John se releva pour faire les cent pas devant lui.

\- Porter tu ne sais vraiment rien…

\- Si je savais quoi que ce soit, tu ne le saurais pas et je serais en fuite pour m'éviter la prison pour meurtre.

\- T'es con ! Ricana John qui sentit un léger poids s'envoler.

La présence de Porter, malgré sa réputation qu'il aimait entretenir, avait toujours été quelque chose de précieux pour John. Encore aujourd'hui.

\- Bon montons voir mon petit démon, Chris et Peter ne devraient plus tarder à arriver, tu vas avoir besoin de soutien dans cette épreuve et qui de mieux que tes potes de Lycée pour ça.

Il avait rameuté tout le groupe de Furieux enflammés. John ricana en se souvenant avoir crée un groupe de rock avec ses potes de lycées. Christopher Argent, Porter Whittemore, Peter Hale et lui-même étaient les musiciens. Seul un membre manquait à l'appel. Un membre qui avait mis un souque en partant de la ville. Raphael McCall.

\- Allez, tu viens ? Demanda Porter dont le regard intense et moqueur le transperçait de part en part.

Bien sûr qu'il venait.


	4. Chapter 03 - Vide

Quand on est mère, les seules choses qui comptent, ce sont son enfant et l'éducation que l'on lui donne. Commença Solange en versant du café bien chaud à Claudia.

Mais c'est aussi s'inquiéter de son bien être et à la fin, si on a assuré, qu'on a fait ce qu'il fallait, l'enfant se détache et peut se passer de nous ! Claudia regarda sa mère s'asseoir d'un œil absent.

Tu es une bonne mère Claudia Christina Kazelian Esterhazi…

Bonne mère ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Coupa Claudia en reniflant bruyamment tout en buvant une gorgée.

Oui ma fille, tu es une bonne mère, mais toutes les mères font des erreurs, c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore et qu'on trouve la force et les mots pour rassurer et remettre dans le droit chemin nos enfants, Déclara avec douceur la femme âgée.

Claudia sentit le regard doux et aimant de sa mère et souffla sur la tasse comme un réflexe pour le faire refroidir. Ils ne leur restaient qu'une journée à San Francisco et Stiles n'avait toujours pas reparler depuis sa sortie d'hôpital.

Elle sentait qu'elle le perdait jour après jour et ne savait plus quoi faire pour tenter de dialoguer avec lui. Il avait refusé de voir ses amis, coupant contact avec eux. Il avait éteint son portable et son ordinateur était resté à Beacon Hills. Même celui de Solange n'avait pas été allumé.

Il ne descendait que pour manger ou chercher à boire. Il répondait par monosyllabe et les formules de politesse. Il ne s'intéressait plus à rien même la plate-forme de vidéos Netflix n'avait pas été ouverte. Son fils se renfermait sur lui-même et lorsque qu'elle essayait de dialoguer avec lui, son regard partait au loin et devenait vague. Elle avait essayé la manière forte en levant un peu la voix et Stiles s'était enfermé deux jours sans manger ni boire. Il avait fallu que Solange intervienne pour que son enfant sorte et mange à table. Mange tout court.

Stiles avait perdu du poids. Il se négligeait au point de laisser un fin duvet de poils recouvrir son visage et ses cheveux n'avaient pas été coupés depuis deux semaines. Sa progéniture ressemblait à un sauvageon perdu loin de la civilisation. Elle discutait tous les soirs avec son mari qui lui expliquait que l'enquête n'avançait pas et qu'il commençait à désespérer de pouvoir résoudre cette affaire.

Tu crois vraiment que je suis une bonne mère ? Demanda Claudia, septique.

Tu es une excellente mère, comparée à moi ! Répliqua Solange qui passa son regard peiné sur une photo posée sur le vaisselier.

Maman ! Claudia posa sa main sur celle de sa mère et lui sourit.

Elles avaient tant vécues de drames mais étrangement quand Stanislaw Kazelian Esterhazi passa l'arme à gauche, elles vécurent ça presque comme une libération. L'homme leur avait fait vivre un enfer pendant des années, crachant sur son fils décédé à cause de ses penchants anormaux et immoraux selon lui. La fille et la mère turent leurs pensées et leurs paroles pour ne pas mettre en colère le maître de maison.

Il avait interdit à John de remettre les pieds dans sa demeure parce que l'homme de lois, lui avait dit ses quatre vérités, ne supportant plus sa véhémence et son point de vue sordide sur la communauté gay. Pour donner suite à cela, John n'était plus jamais venu. Stiles non plus, John ne voulait pas que son enfant subisse les préjugés ignares d'un homme borné et malsain selon lui, il était hors de question que Stiles reste en présence d'un homme qui aurait pu lui retourner le cerveau.

Claudia en avait été malheureuse mais elle s'était fait une raison, John n'avait pas tort sur ce sujet, elle avait perdu un frère, elle ne voulait pas que son fils subisse les colères et les paroles acerbes de son propre père.

Heureusement que Solange venait de temps en temps, ou alors la famille venait pour quelques jours à San Francisco et séjournait dans un hôtel pour qu'ils puissent la voir. Mais la mort de Remi l'avait énormément affecté et elle s'était jurée de ne jamais revivre cela.

Maman ?

Claudia sursauta et grimaça en renversant quelques gouttes de café brûlant sur sa main. Se reprenant, elle regarda son fils qui entra dans le salon.

Oui mon grand ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Que veux-tu ? Dis-moi !

Je … Je suis gay !

Voila ! Claudia n'attendait qu'une chose. Que son fils parle. Lui parle. Et mette des mots sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire. Même s'il savait qu'elle savait. Que tout le monde savait. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à voix haute, il ne s'était pas exprimé.

Je t'aime mon garçon. Claudia se leva et s'avança rapidement vers son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Je t'aime et sache que je t'aimerai toujours, tu es mon fils unique, mon plus beau trésor, quoi que tu sois, qui que tu sois, je ne cesserai jamais ne t'aimer et de te le prouver, à partir de maintenant, je vais tellement t'aimer, te couver, que tu vas finir par ne plus vouloir me voir. Rit Claudia.

Elle prit le visage de son fils entre les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle y retrouva une petite lueur de malice qu'il avait perdu pendant deux semaines. Les plus longues semaines de sa vie. Il lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Claudia laissa Stiles s'éloigner, puis revenir en arrière l'embrasser sur la joue et repartir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Une bonne mère ! Approuva Solange en claquant la langue. Une très bonne mère et je suis fière de toi Claudia.

Deux semaines. Deux longues semaines sans lui. Sans ses bavardages incessants. Ses tics nerveux avec ses pieds qui tapent au sol et sur le système nerveux de ses voisins. Sans interrompre le professeur pour lui expliquer qu'il s'est trompé dans une formule. Pas de gesticulations dangereuses qui avait failli coûter la vue a beaucoup de monde. Pas de débats.

Pas de yeux couleur ambre qui pétillent quand il vous voit. Pas de ce parfum si particulier qu'elle a fait pour lui et qui lui colle bien à la peau. Pas de cette démarche presque assuré qui trottine jusqu'à elle avec un sourire étincelant comme si elle était la première et unique merveille du monde.

Rien. Le néant. Même pas d'appels. De messages. De réponses à ses messages. D'accusés de réception pour dire qu'il avait eu les messages. Pas de Facebook. Ni de Twitter. Encore moins d'Instagram ou de Tumblr. Rien. Le vide intersidéral avait dit Scott le visage résigné et abattu.

Il faut dire qu'ils les avaient prévenus à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il voulait être seul. Faire le point sur sa vie. Sur son avenir. Mais et eux alors. Enfin, elle plutôt. Il était son meilleur ami, son double, son jumeau bienveillant alors qu'elle était le côté sombre de la force obscur comme il l'avait appelé un jour. Ils sont le Ying et le Yang. Le soleil et la lune. Les deux faces d'une seule pièce. Il l'idolâtrait et elle aimait ça.

Lydia Tourna légèrement la tête vers son camarade de classe qui avait le regard encore plus dans le vague. Plus les jours passaient et plus Jackson perdait de sa superbe. Il serait peut-être temps de régler les choses. Qui sait, cela arrangerait sûrement les choses pour tout le monde. Mais en avait-elle le droit ? Bien sûr, elle était Lydia Martin, non d'une déesse.

De toute façon, il ne lui restait que quelques jours à tenir. Vendredi. Samedi. Dimanche. Et Lundi Stiles revenait et tout serait comme avant. A un détail près. Lydia pourrait parler garçon avec Stiles et lui donner son avis. C'est ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude mais cette fois elle pourrait l'aidait à draguer aussi.

Elle avait déjà repéré les deux nouveaux qui étaient arrivés trois jours auparavant. Aiden et Ethan Steiner. Deux beautés aux corps de dieux grecs. Des cheveux bruns magnifiques. Des yeux marron noisette pétillants. Une mâchoire carrée. Aiden, l'hétéro, parce que oui elle avait bien deviné qu'Aiden était hétéro et donc que son frère Ethan était gay. Donc Aiden avait un coté Bad boy rebelle avec une petite pointe de violence dans les yeux. Surtout qu'il la dévorait des yeux, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme. Au contraire, elle aimait les mecs murs et légèrement macho. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle comptait lui tomber dans les bras, à ce dom juan.

Contrairement à lui, Ethan avait ce coté plus doux et sage qui plaisait assurément à Scott. Oui, oui, Scott. Elle avait remarqué des rougeurs manger son visage quand le jumeau lui adressait la parole. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais elle oui. En deux jours ils s'étaient rapprochés énormément et le latino lui avait déjà promis de lui faire visiter la ville. Visiter la ville ? Sérieux, Scott n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour draguer. Il fallait dire que Scott était du genre introverti. Seule la présence de Stiles le sortait de sa zone de confort. Stiles avait ce don particulier de faire sortir l'animal sauvage qui sommeillait en chacun de ses amis.

Stiles. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait actuellement. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il ne se morfonde pas et qu'il revienne avec une nouvelle étincelle pour manger le monde.

L'enquête du shérif était au point mort. Porter et Catherine Whittemore, les parents adoptifs de Jackson, étaient venus manger chez sa mère la soirée précédente et l'avocat de la ville s'était plaint à qui voulait l'entendre que cela n'allait pas ce passer comme ça. Qu'il ferait lui-même les interrogatoires des élèves et des parents pour débusquer l'auteur ou les auteurs de ce crime.

Parce que oui, c'était un crime, surtout si la victime attentait à sa vie. Mais l'acte en lui-même était punissable par la loi d'une grosse amende et de quelques mois de prison si l'auteur était âgé de plus de 13 ans. Ils n'étaient pas dans un collège mais dans un lycée donc ils avaient tous plus de 13 ans.

Lydia souffla et regarda avec un air presque désespéré les aiguilles de l'horloge qui ne voulaient pas avancer. Un calvaire. Une torture. Un supplice. Jackson à ses côtés en fit de même.

Exceptionnellement aujourd'hui. Commença Leur professeur de littérature, le grand et ténébreux Peter Hale. Vous pouvez partir plus tôt…

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase, que les lycéens, dans un raclement strident de chaises, rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la classe comme poursuivis par le diable lui-même. Lydia resta assise. Elle était pressée mais pas si pressée que ça. Stiles ne l'attendait pas à la sortie. A ses côtés Jackson n'avait pas bougé non plus, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire !

Quoi et à qui ? Demanda Jackson qui se ferma à la discussion aussitôt qu'il comprit. Ça ne te regarde pas ! Cracha-t-il sèchement en se levant brusquement sous le regard abasourdi du professeur qui attendait que ses derniers étudiants sortent.

Si, ça me regarde, mes deux amis, mes deux meilleurs amis souffrent, pas pour les mêmes raisons mais …

Rien du tout Martin, mêle-toi de ta vie et laisse-moi tranquille. Hurla Jackson qui attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle furieusement.

Jamais Lydia n'avait vu Jackson aussi désespéré, aussi triste et aussi en colère. Pourtant, savoir qu'il avait une chance, aurait dû le mettre en joie, lui qui aimait les challenges et s'amusait à mettre en boite l'élu de son cœur. Ils auraient pu faire ça toute leur vie, alors pourquoi Jackson était en colère depuis deux semaines. Pourquoi quand on évoquait Stiles, cette lueur assassine brillait dans ses yeux. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Mlle Lydia Camille Grace Martin allait enquêter.

Tout va bien Lydia ? Demanda Peter inquiet de son silence.

Désolé Monsieur Hale…

Peter ! Appelle-moi Peter quand personne n'est là !

Désolé Peter mais des choses m'échappe et je n'aime pas quand ça m'échappe.

Tu veux savoir ?

Savoir quoi ? Demanda Lydia suspicieuse face au comportement et paroles du professeur.

Je sais que tu as gardé une photo Lydia, observe bien le cliché. Peter rangea son carnet de cours et sortit, laissant la jeune femme dubitative et encore plus perdu qu'elle ne l'était.

HALE BOUGE TOI LE CUL SINON JE DONNE TA PLACE A ANTONY ! Le hurlement du coach de basket fit sursauter l'aîné des enfants Hale.

Immobile devant ses coéquipiers depuis cinq minutes, le jeune homme grogna un instant et se reprit. La menace du coach fit son effet mais malheureusement depuis deux semaines son esprit était ailleurs et ses performances de jeu s'en ressentait sur le terrain. Il ratait des balles pourtant si simples a récupérer, manquait des paniers faciles et se perdait souvent dans ses pensées en plein milieu d'un entraînement. S'il continuait sur cette lancé, Derek allait perdre sa place de capitaine au profit de cet imbécile d'Antony Greenberg.

Le manque de communication de son ami le perturbait plus que de raison. D'habitude Stiles passait le voir à ses entraînements et l'encourageait à l'aide de regards et de cris. Au début, cela l'avait agacé, mais aujourd'hui, il était en manque du regard pétillant et des cris de joie. Il aurait bien besoin d'encouragements, finalement.

Qu'est-ce que t'as Hale ? Tu joues comme une pédale ! Ton chéri Stilinski te manque à ce point ? Ricana fortement un joueur faisant s'esclaffer le reste de l'équipe hormis quelques-uns qui avait encore en mémoire la tentative de suicide de leur camarade.

Derek vit rouge. Littéralement. Jetant le ballon au sol violemment, il se précipita vers le joueur qui changea d'expression. D'un sourire de connard, il passa à la terreur en voyant le regard de Derek qui l'attrapa par le col de son maillot.

Espèce de fils de pute, ça t'amuse ? Hurla Derek qui sans réfléchir, cogna son équipier au visage.

Le jeune homme chancela sous le coup et s'effondra au sol. Le silence pesant fut coupé par le coach qui hurla à ses côtés.

HALE DEHORS ! DEGAGE DE MON TERRAIN, TU NE REVIENDRAS QUE QUAND TU TE SERAS EXCUSE…

Excusé ? Même pas en rêve ! Cracha Derek au visage du coach. Ce fils de pute insulte quelqu'un qui m'est cher et qui a essayé de se suicider et c'est moi qu'on blâme ? Derek n'en pouvait plus du passif des professeurs et du coach.

Parce que les matches étaient importants, ils passaient sur les insultes voilées. Hors de question qu'il reste dans cette équipe si les joueurs étaient aussi cons et le coach aussi buté.

Je me casse de l'équipe, comme ça, vous serez entre mecs, entre vrais mecs avec des couilles de putes et des cerveaux de blondes, vous me faites pitié ! Derek retira son maillot et le jeta au sol.

Foutu pour foutu autant y aller à fond. Il regarda le coach et cracha sur le maillot, montrant qu'il les méprisait tous autant qu'ils étaient. Sans un regard, Derek partit vers les vestiaires. Sous la colère, le jeune homme frappa ce qu'il trouva. Casiers. Ballons. Banc. Tout y passait.

Il savait que les autres pouvaient l'entendre, le vestiaire était attenant au gymnase où se passait l'entraînement mais personne ne vint le calmer ou le raisonner. Même pas le coach qui avait peur de lui en temps normal.

Calmer au bout dix minutes d'acharnement, Derek récupéra ses affaires et sortit. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de frapper quelque chose, d'extérioriser sa colère et sa frustration. Il allait devoir aller à la salle de gym de sa sœur et occuper le coin boxe. Il envoya un texto à son oncle et sortit du lycée. Il était 19h23 et le lycée était vide. Sa voiture était l'une des dernières à être stationnée sur le parking et Derek observa le ciel s'assombrir et prendre ses teintes sombres de nuit.

Il avait besoin de le voir. D'être sûr qu'il aille bien. D'entendre ses rires. De voir ses sourires. De l'engueuler parce qu'il parlait trop. De l'empêcher, d'une main, de taper du pied. Il avait besoin de savoir que Stiles allait bien.

Merde Stiles, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?


	5. Chapter 04 - Cassures Et Renouveau

04 - Cassures et renouveau

Jackson s'était levé de bonne heure mais pas de bonne humeur. Sa colère ne s'estompait pas, pire elle s'aggravait de minute en minute. Stiles revenait aujourd'hui, il le savait mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait se défaire de cette sourde amie qui l'accompagnait depuis deux semaines. Amie qui était accompagnée de sa jumelle : remords.

Le jeune blond voulait oublier et avancer mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, le visage de Stiles lui revenait en pleine face comme un boomerang et le frappait avec une violence émotionnelle telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue. Il avait joué à un jeu et s'était brûlé. Mais pire que ça, les ailes de son ange étaient tombées et sa vie avec.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Il s'en voulait d'avoir joué à un jeu auquel il avait perdu. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait quand la bombe avait explosé. Il a encore en mémoire le regard que Stiles lui avait jeté avant de partir du lycée. Ces yeux pleins de questions auxquelles Jackson ne pouvait pas répondre sur le moment. Auxquelles il ne pouvait toujours pas répondre car lui-même ne savait pas.

Il était resté des heures dans cette chambre d'hôpital quand le Shérif et ses amis étaient absents. Il avait passé des longs moments de solitude à veiller sur la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus mais à qui il avait fait le plus de mal.

Jackson avait toujours voulu être le fils parfait pour les Whittemore. Porter et Catherine Whittemore l'avaient adopté après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de donner naissance à un héritier légitime de l'empire Whittemore. Né de parents qui étaient morts dans un accident de la route, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à être adopté. Dès l'âge de 2 ans, Jackson Miller était devenu Jackson Whittemore et depuis l'âge de 5 ans, l'enfant avait tout fait pour être l'enfant idéal de peur d'être rejeté et abandonné. C'est cette peur qui avait fait de lui l'être le plus craintif de Beacon Hills. Craintes qu'il cachait derrière sa violence et son arrogance.

Seulement il y avait bien quelqu'un qui brisait sa carapace bien solide. Sa rencontre avec Stiles Stilinski à son arrivée dans la classe de maternelle avait ébranlé, déjà à l'époque, sa vie. Ce regard ambré et pétillant, sa bougeotte et sa capacité à rendre le sourire à n'importe qui malgré la méchanceté des enfants. Il l'avait détesté autant qu'adoré au premier regard.

Au fils des années le groupe de Stiles s'était étoffé, il était comme un soleil qui illuminait la vie de ses amis et Jackson devenait de plus en plus jaloux de lui, mais surtout des personnes qui gravitaient autour de cet astre si lumineux. Il réussit par un miracle a attiré son attention et malgré sa froideur, l'enfant devenu pré adolescent, puis adolescent, ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il avait la fâcheuse impression que le jeune homme aux yeux d'or le surveillait en permanence.

Et s'était bien le cas. Sinon, comment Stiles aurait fait pour se retrouver seul dans une ville aussi éloignée de Beacon Hills, à environ trois heures de route de la ville, dans une rave party a lui rouler des patins d'enfer. Jackson avait déjà embrassé des filles. Des garçons aussi mais de façon plus discrète et dans des patelins ou aucune de ses connaissances ne s'aventurait. Des villes où il était sûr de ne jamais revoir le plan sexe en question. Une fois cela était arrivé mais par chance, l'autre était un gay refoulé, comme lui, et venait pour une compétition de Lacrosse. Juste un regard et ils savaient qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Mais jamais Jackson n'aurait dû laisser Stiles légèrement éméché, l'embrasser. Pourtant cela avait été le plus beau baiser qu'il n'ait jamais eu, même s'il préférait ne pas embrasser ses plans culs. Une erreur arrive vite mais celle-ci avait dégénéré.

Jackson ?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et s'immobilisa net en se rendant compte qu'il était à table avec ses parents qui le regardaient étrangement.

Jackson mon grand, il y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Question conne ! Hurla une voix dans sa tête. Rien n'allait. Il passait sa vie à mentir. A se mentir. A préférer les apparences plutôt que d'affronter la vérité et enfin vivre comme il l'entendait. Mais qu'en serait-il pour ses parents ? Il voyait bien les affaires de son père, il écoutait d'une oreille discrète quand Porter racontait à sa femme, le soir dans le salon d'hiver autour d'un digestif, quand il faisait semblant d'être plongé dans un livre passionnant.

Il entendait les histoires de famille et les adolescents que retrouvaient la police et le shérif Stilinski dans la rue parce qu'ils étaient gays. Combien finissaient par se prostituer pour vivre ? Combien se suicidaient dans l'indifférence, la honte et le désespoir ? Combien ne finissaient pas drogués, alcooliques ou violents, à peine âgés de vingt ans ?

Il savait que ses parents étaient différents. Enfin peut-être. Car le fait qu'il était l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre, son histoire, pouvait vous émouvoir, mais quand il s'agissait de votre famille, qu'elles étaient les chances pour qu'elle réagisse bien ? Quand vous êtes un enfant adopté, quel est le taux de probabilités que vos parents ne vous renient pas plus vite ?

Oui Jackson se sentait lâche, mais surtout, il se sentait épuisé de réfléchir. Épuisé de s'en vouloir. Épuisé de garder ce secret qui détruisait sa vie et celle de Stiles. Que devait-il faire ?

Mon grand ?

Jackson sursauta en sentant une main féminine sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête et découvrit quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivée. Catherine Whittemore s'était agenouillée à ses côtés et le regardait avec une peine immense. Sa main glissa sur sa joue et recueillit une perle de larme qui coulait sans qu'il en soit conscient. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Porter sur sa personne mais rien de négatif. Du coin de l'œil, Jackson aperçu le visage intrigué et peiné de Porter dont les mains étaient crispées sur son journal.

Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais Jackson …

Je peux pas ! Souffla douloureusement Jackson en détournant son regard vers son assiette. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Peur de leurs réactions. Il n'avait pas peur de perdre ses privilèges mais de perdre le peu de respect qu'ils avaient pour lui, un respect qu'il avait mis des années à gagner.

Jackson Arthur Sophie Miller Whittemore ! La voix de Catherine claqua comme un fouet.

Jamais sa mère adoptive, de mémoire, ne l'avait appelé par son nom complet. Hormis une fois quand il avait brisé par inadvertance un vase d'une très grande valeur. Mais la femme avait vite paniquée quand il s'était coupé en voulant ramasser les débris au sol.

Catherine ! Tenta vainement Porter qui s'était rapproché à la colère de sa femme.

Non ! S'emporta Catherine en se levant. Mon fils ne va pas bien et refuse de me dire ce qui ne va pas ! Dit-elle, au bord des larmes. Jackson se perdait littéralement. Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive la même chose que le petit Stilinski, il est hors de question que mon propre fils me cache ses douleurs, jamais !

Jackson se perdait littéralement. Il était choqué. C'était bien la première fois que Catherine s'emportait de cette façon et surtout tenait ce genre de propos. Catherine Whittemore était une femme à l'apparence légèrement froide et tenait à distance le plupart des gens. Elle n'était pas une mauvaise mère mais Jackson ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois ou Catherine l'ait pris dans ses bras. Ni même chantée une comptine pour l'endormir. Ni même donnée un baiser avant d'aller dormir ou sortir.

Je ne veux pas subir ce que vit Claudia, je suis pas une mère exemplaire, mais je suis une mère quand même et mon fils…

Ce qui est arrivé à Stiles est ma faute… Marmonna Jackson presque d'une voix presque inaudible.

Pardon Jackson ? Tu disais ? Demanda Porter, inquiet des paroles de son fils tandis que Catherine fit un bruit choqué.

Je suis gay et c'est moi qui embrassais Stiles sur la photo…

* * *

Stiles avait pris ses résolutions. Enfin il le pensait ! Quand il se décida à descendre enfin dans la cuisine en ce lundi matin, il s'attendait à ce que ses parents soient là pour le conduire au lycée. Mais finalement tout le monde était parti au travail en lui laissant un mot et les clés de sa voiture. Était-ce trop prématuré ? Ils avaient eu une grande discussion et Stiles avait été ferme avec ses parents, il voulait avancer et ne plus s'enfermer dans le passé.

Apparemment ses parents avaient soit compris, soit ils se terraient quelque part pour épier ses moindres mouvements et découvrir une faille pour le ramener à la maison et le couver à mort. Ce n'est pas ce que souhaitait Stiles. S'il voulait mettre son erreur de jugement derrière lui, il devait avancer et faire en sorte de vivre et non de survivre.

Soupirant, le jeune homme prit ses clés de voiture, son sac de petit déjeuner et sortit de la maison en refermant bien derrière lui. Manquerait plus qu'on essaye de cambrioler sa maison.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'il était nerveux à l'idée même de reprendre les cours. Nerveux n'était pas le terme exact. Anxieux, oui. Terrorisé, mieux. A la limite de la syncope, sûr. Mais il le devait, pour lui. Il ne devait pas vivre dans la peur même elle était devenue une amie depuis quelque temps.

Plus la voiture avançait, plus son amie se fit présente, pressante, dure. Il sentait son estomac se tordre de bien des façons et surtout dans des sens que Stiles ne connaissait pas. Des perles de sueurs froides firent leurs apparitions sur son front et sa respiration se fit plus courte quand il aperçut le parking.

S'engageant sur le parking du lycée, Stiles eut la sensation que tout le monde l'observait, jugeait sa capacité à faire front face à l'horreur qu'il avait vécu. Pourtant il ne devait pas flancher, il l'avait promis, il se l'était aussi promis.

Arrêtant le contact, Stiles souffla un bon coup en fermant les yeux et prit son courage à quatre mains, elles ne seraient pas de trop.

Son portable était toujours éteint dans sa poche. Il ne l'avait pas encore allumé depuis sa sortie d'hôpital. Hôpital où il devait retourner le soir même pour voir son médecin. Il ne voulait pas mais devait rencontrer la personne qui allait être en charge de ses rendez-vous psychiatriques. Avait-il le choix ? Non ! S'il n'avait pas attenté à sa vie, il n'aurait pas à passer une heure tous les mercredis et samedis à raconter comment il allait où décrire ses fichus cauchemars. Comme si en parler allait les faire disparaître. Non ! Il allait juste les revivre. Encore et encore.

Soufflant pour la énième fois, Stiles sorti de sa jeep, attrapa son sac de cours, celui de son déjeuner et ferma la portière.

Ce n'était donc pas qu'une sensation. Tous les élèves et les parents présents l'observaient comme une bête curieuse que l'on aurait ramené d'un lointain pays. Ils devaient sûrement attendre le moment fatidique où Stiles allait s'effondrer au milieu du parking et qu'ils pourraient le filmer pour faire les choux gras de la ville sur internet. « Le fils du shérif craque » ou bien ''le shérif a engendré une pédale pleurnicheuse ». Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de son sac, il devait faire face et montrer qu'il allait bien. Qu'il allait mieux. Même si au fond de lui, Stiles était terrorisé.

Le monde se remit en marche quand il fit deux pas en avant. Ils n'avaient pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient mais leurs enfants pourraient espionner et voir si la pédale Stilinski craquerait plus tard.

Revenant de ses pensées, Stiles s'immobilisa. Ils étaient tous là. Enfin il en manquait un. Jackson. Mais sinon ils étaient tous là. Il redoutait de les voir. D'affronter leur colère et leur dégoût. Mais Stiles n'en vit pas sur leur visage. Quelques uns, surpris. Pratiquement tous un peu en colère. D'autres soulagés. Mais pas de dégoût.

Je …

Un mot, Stilinski et je te mets une branlée que tu pourras raconter à tes arrières petits-enfants parce qu'ils pourront voir les traces que j'ai laissé. Gronda furieusement Lydia dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Je te pardonne parce que je t'aime bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais sache une chose, si par malheur tu me refais ce coup, je te ressuscite puis je te torture et je te tue à nouveau pour mieux te ressusciter et continuer jusqu'à ma mort et je suis capable de trouver un moyen pour vivre éternellement. Sur ses mots, Stiles regarda Lydia tourner les talons et s'en aller, suivit de près par son petit ami Aiden.

Elle a eu très peur ! Déclara Derek en le regardant intensément. Nous avons eu très peur Stiles…

Je …

Nous sommes tes amis et que tu sois gay ne changera rien à cela, ce qui nous a fait le plus mal dans cette histoire, c'est que tu as cru bon de garder ton secret et souffrir seul, mais aussi que tu as eu si peu confiance en nous dans cette épreuve.

Stiles se sentait bête. Ses amis l'aimaient et le soutenaient. Ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner. Ce fut comme une longue bouffée d'oxygène après une séance d'apnée forcée qui aurait durée deux semaines.

Je suis désolé…

Ne t'excuse pas ! Coupa Erica dont le regard aurait pu brûler n'importe qui.

C'est à nous de nous excuser pour ne pas avoir vu que tu souffrais et que tu nous cachais quelque chose. Je pense que maintenant, il ne doit plus y avoir de secrets entre nous, tu connais les nôtres, nous connaissons le tien et nous ferons en sorte que les personnes responsables de cette découverte soient punies, mon Batman.

Stiles observa avec joie le visage de ses amis et pu y voir la détermination dont ils faisaient preuve.

Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour, c'est aussi le commencement d'une guerre que nous allons mener et gagner ! Continua Isaac en serrant la main de son petit ami Danny.

En parlant de …

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, coupant Scott dans sa phrase. Stiles pouvait voir une lueur inquiète mais tellement sérieuse qu'il se demandait ce que le latino pouvait avoir à dire pour prendre un air aussi sérieux.

On verra ça à midi ! Déclara soudainement Ethan, le jumeau d'Aiden en jetant un étrange regard à Scott.

Ok ! Sourit Stiles en soufflant joyeusement pour la première fois depuis deux semaines.

Jetant un dernier regard au parking, Stiles comprit que Jackson ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Il était déçu mais pas étonné. Il avait quand même feint d'avoir oublié leur baiser par honte et par peur d'être rejeté. Seulement Melissa McCall, la maman de Scott lui avait discrètement expliqué que le jeune Whittemore était venu régulièrement le voir pendant son léger coma. Cela donnait un espoir à Stiles qui nourrissait des sentiments pour Jackson depuis des années et qui n'espérait jamais que cela soit réciproque.

Avait-il rêvé les baisers passionnés qu'ils avaient échangé ? Avait-il fantasmé les frottements outrageux, partagés contre le mur de l'endroit où la rave s'était déroulée ? Ses soupirs de plaisirs ? Ses murmures indécents ? Sa respiration saccadée entre deux baisers ?


	6. Chapter 05 - lovestar

05 - LoveStar

Tout cela avait mal commencé. Stiles n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de lui et les messages qu'il avait reçus n'auguraient qu'une mauvaise blague douteuse. Pourtant ! Oui pourtant après des échanges, lui insultant et l'autre répondant avec douceur en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser ou même le piéger, Stiles s'était dit, pourquoi pas voir ou cela menait. Il en avait informé Lydia pendant la pause déjeuner et bien sûr Scott était absent.

Elle l'avait bien sûr mis en garde avec ce genre de harceleur maniaque et leur pouvoir de persuasion qui résultait souvent par un tabassage en règle, offert par un groupe d'homophobes doublés de lâches. Mais celle-ci lui avait étrangement donnée sa bénédiction à la fin des cours, lui expliquant qu'il ne devait absolument pas le voir seul et en pleine nuit.

Stiles connaissait les dangers de ce genre de plans, son père était shérif quand même. Il voulait simplement s'amuser aussi au dépend de l'âme qui tentait de lui faire avaler des couleuvres. Et puis, qui a pour surnom « LoveStar », ça fait acteur de film porno amateur sur le retour. Il était peut-être naïf mais pas complémentent stupide.

Seulement, plus la journée passait et plus les messages stupides le faisaient sourire. Vraiment sourire. Sourire comme un gamin qui découvre des parcs d'attractions ou la mousse au chocolat.

« Ton père est un voleur, il a subtilisé les étoiles dans le ciel pour les déposer sur ton corps » ou même « Ta mère est une chercheuse d'or, elle emplit tes yeux de ses trésors pour te rendre inestimable ». Stiles trouvait ses phrases débiles à souhait et absolument clichées. Bizarrement cela le fait sourire. Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais ses lèvres s'étiraient pour laisser apparaître quelque chose et illuminer son entourage qui ne comprend pas.

Une seule journée et Stiles vivait sur un nuage. Il ne sait pas qui est LoveStar mais l'inconnu semble le connaître. Il n'est pas inquiet car il sait qu'il est surveillé. Il a aperçu la voiture banalisée de la police de Beacon Hills stationnée devant le lycée. Sérieux. Jordan Parrish en civile avec une casquette noire et des lunettes de soleil aviateur qui surveille le fils du shérif. Pourquoi pas mettre un drapeau arc en ciel sur la façade du lycée, cela paraîtrait moins voyant.

Tout ce qu'il sait de LoveStar, enfin ce qu'il a bien voulu dévoiler, si c'est vrai. C'est un garçon de 17 ans. Grand. Sportif. Châtain. Les yeux verts. Studieux vu les connaissances qu'il détient et sur lesquelles ils échangent. Il aime les mêmes séries que lui et les vieux films gores. Il adore manger du popcorn au caramel beurre salé. Du popcorn au caramel beurre salé mec, son plaisir coupable. Son péché mignon. Personne ne le savait. Soit il aimait vraiment ça, soit il le stalkait depuis un moment.

Le mieux du mieux pour Stiles ? LoveStar aimait les films Marvel, DC Comics, Star Wars et les jeux vidéo comme War Craft. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Seulement dans le meilleur des mondes, LoveStar était une utopie et il s'agissait d'un pervers accro aux adolescents, caché derrière un écran, bouffant comme un porc qu'il était avec ses 180 kilos, chauve et un sourire sans dents. Hormis cela, il aurait été le mec idéal.

Tu m'envoies un message quand tu es rentré chez toi …

Oui maman ! Je t'en enverrai un quand j'irai aux toilettes ou je dois d'abord demander la permission…

Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tonna Lydia qui se ferma à sa blague d'un goût plus que douteux.

Désolé …

Non ! Tu ne t'excuse pas, tu m'envoies un message et point barre, sinon je débarque…

Tu en es capable. Stiles s'approcha de Lydia et sans qu'elle puisse réagir, l'attira vers lui et lui fit un câlin.

Une légère tension plus tard, la jeune femme lui rendit et se détendit. Stiles sentit une main agrippée son tee shirt fermement. Il avait bien remarqué que Lydia s'était un peu éloignée dans la journée malgré leurs discussions, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer la peur qu'elle avait dû avoir. Ni même celle de ses amis. Il comprenait maintenant celle de ses parents.

Après un léger baiser sur la joue, Stiles s'éloigna de la blonde vénitienne. Un geste de la main au groupe et le jeune homme courut à sa voiture. Malgré la journée, tout n'était pas réglé et il le savait. Quelque chose s'était brisé. Stiles ne savait pas comment réparer cela même s'il n'était pas entièrement en faute, s'était de son devoir de résoudre ce problème.

Il soupira et sursauta quand son téléphone vibra. Un regard au message qui venait d'arrivé sur son application mobile de messagerie instantanée le fit sourire. Il démarra et pensa que sa journée allait bien finir.

Que veux-tu dîner ce soir Jackson ? demanda son père alors qu'il sortait son téléphone de sa poche.

Je n'ai pas très faim, mais j'aimerais bien une pizza…

Chorizo, beurre de cacahuète et mozzarella ? Sourit Porter en sortant de sa chambre, connaissant la réponse par cœur.

Dis-moi !

Jackson sursauta et lâcha son téléphone qui s'écroula au sol. Il avait failli se faire griller et personne ne devait savoir. Absolument personne. Bon soyons honnête, une seule personne était au courant, enfin elle l'avait appelée après les premiers messages envoyés à Stiles. Il aurait dû être plus prudent avec son pseudonyme. Comme ne pas se faire griller alors que la seule personne à connaître vos pseudos c'est votre meilleure amie ?

Que fais-tu Jackson ? Demanda perplexe son père qui le regardait comme un parent surprend son enfant sur le point de faire une bêtise.

Une bêtise ? Oui, s'en était une, mais elle était peut-être le commencement de quelque chose de plus grand. Mais comment construire quelque chose quand on commence par des mensonges. Pas vraiment des mensonges si le jeune Whittemore y réfléchissait bien, car ce qu'il avait écrit était la stricte vérité et encore il ne s'était pas entièrement dévoilé, de peur que Stiles raconte tout à tout le monde et qu'il soit percé à jour. Mais grâce à l'aide de Lydia, ou plutôt sa complicité, Jackson savait que cela pourrait marcher. Il devait juste faire en sorte de pas être découvert trop tôt et de pouvoir poser ses pièces de façon stratégique pour conquérir le cœur de Stiles.

Ne m'oblige pas à répéter mon garçon !

Pardon papa ! S'excusa Jackson en se reprenant. Je discutais avec Lydia du retour de Stiles au lycée…

Comment va-t-il ? demanda soudainement, contrarié, Porter qui s'assit sur le lit. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de voir John avec toutes les affaires qui me tombent dessus depuis sa TDC, c'est fou le nombre de harceleurs lycéens qui se croient invulnérables, cachés derrière des parents soumis !

Jackson observa son père partir dans ses pensées et en profita pour sourire. Depuis son annonce le matin même, c'était comme s'il pouvait enfin respirer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la réaction qu'ils avaient eu. Non. Il s'était attendu au pire. Des cris de fureur. Des larmes d'indignation. Des paroles violentes et même de l'ignorance.

Mais sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras et s'était mise à pleurer en lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave s'il aimait les garçons autant que les filles. Elle lui avait assuré que cela ne changerait rien à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras. Des larmes bien trop longtemps retenues. Des larmes de soulagement et de joie. Mais aussi des larmes de tristesse pour Stiles.

Porter, lui, s'était tenu à distance un moment avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Le regard qui s'ancra dans le sien lui offrit tous les mots qu'il pensait. Porter n'avait pas besoin de parler pour s'exprimer et son fils le savait. Leur relation avait été basée sur les expressions visuelles. La couleur des yeux vert gris de son père changeaient en fonction de son humeur et Jackson les avait toutes apprises. Cette fois ci, il y avait de la compassion, de la fierté et beaucoup d'amour paternel.

Puis Catherine avait décidé que son fils n'était pas en état d'aller en cours et resterait avec elle toute la journée pour discuter s'il en avait envie. Chose qu'ils firent. Discuter. Toute la journée. C'est aujourd'hui que Jackson découvrit le vrai visage de sa mère. Douce. Attentionnée. Attentive. Il l'avait toujours pensé distante mais le jeune homme découvrit que Catherine l'observait en permanence. Elle savait tout de lui. Enfin presque, mais elle pouvait se souvenir de chaque moment que Jackson avait vécu sous ses yeux. Et le blond était fier de cela.

Porter avait dû partir travailler, seulement il appelait pratiquement toutes les heures ou il avait un creux pour pouvoir discuter avec sa femme. Ils prévoyaient déjà de vraies vacances en famille et cela réjouissait Jackson.

Quoi qu'il se passe Jackson ! Commença Porter en posant sa main sur son épaule. Quoique tu décides, ta mère et moi seront toujours à tes cotes, même si tu te mets en couple avec un garçon !

Même si c'est Stiles ?

Même si c'est Stiles. Je connais ce garçon depuis sa naissance, il est bavard, il a une bougeotte d'enfer, parle beaucoup mais si c'est ton choix et qu'il te rend heureux…

Je veux le rendre heureux !

Jackson ne put retenir sa phrase et s'en étonna. Il n'était pas encore prêt à tout dire à ses parents sur ses sentiments et pourtant.

Il est intelligent, beau, on a les mêmes goûts sur beaucoup de choses et … Jackson se stoppa.

Il avait failli dire quelque chose qui le fit rougir.

Et ?

Et …

Et ?

Et il embrasse bien ! Rougit furieusement Jackson en baissant le regard sur son téléphone toujours au sol.

Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ou rougir pour ce genre de choses mon grand, s'il est comme son père, il doit être doué ! Ricana Porter en se levant rapidement sous le regard interloqué de Jackson.

Attends ? Quoi ? PAPA ! Hurla Jackson qui ramassa son portable et sortit de sa chambre pour suivre son père qui fuyait la discussion à venir.

Stiles entra dans sa chambre comme une tornade, jetant son sac de cours sur le lit. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si sa fenêtre était ouverte et se déshabilla complètement avant de filer sous la douche. D'habitude il était d'une pudeur incroyable, surtout quand le fils de sa voisine, regardait par sa fenêtre quand il fumait sa clope.

Armando Santos était une bombe sexuelle latine que Stiles aimait dévorer du regard mais trop hetero macho pour espérer quoi que soit. Âgé de 25 ans, le jeune homme travaillait comme menuisier dans l'une des entreprises de bâtiments de la ville et veillait sur son corps comme un temple et une machine de guerre. Stiles voyait bien la plupart de ses conquêtes quand le jeune homme les ramenait chez sa mère pour une partie de jambes en l'air qui durait souvent longtemps.

Il n'était pas un voyeur mais tomber sur une scène avec Armando et une blonde pulpeuse et un autre mec, qu'il besognait comme un bourrin, parce que Stiles ne trouvait pas d'autres mots que ça à l'acte qu'il avait surpris, lui avait donné un orgasme instantané. Il se demandait aussi, si le latino ne lui avait pas fait un clin d'œil ce jour-là. Il est persuadé d'avoir été grillé mais il s'en fichait, il était mineur, gay et lui majeur et dom Juan du sexe. Il préférait encore se faire des idées à Jackson. Des idées ou de l'espoir.

Sortant de la douche, il ouvrit son armoire et sortit un boxer noir, un tee shirt ample et un bas de survêt qu'il enfila à la hâte pour aller préparer le repas du soir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cuisiné, lui qui voulait faire des études de cuisine et voyager à travers le monde pour découvrir les merveilles culinaires qu'il recelait.

Se tournant pour prendre son portable, Stiles s'aperçut que son voisin le regardait avec une lueur de luxure dans le regard. Armando le fixait avec appétit. Recrachant une bouffée de nicotine, nonchalamment appuyé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit. Un frisson parcourut Stiles. Pas un frisson appréciateur de l'attention mais quelque chose le dérangeait dans l'attitude de son voisin.

D'un signe de la main gêné, Stiles le salua, prit son portable et s'enfuit de sa chambre. Même s'il trouvait Armando à son goût, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait devenir une de ses conquêtes et subir les assauts de ce bourrin. Derrière la façade que montrait Stiles, il aimait les attentions romantiques, les chansons qui parlaient d'amour et certains films comédies romantiques.

Il visionnait certes des pornos de temps en temps mais la plupart étaient trop hard pour lui. Quelle idée de prendre une main dans le fondement. Ou même cette historie de Golden Shower. Beurk. Stiles frissonna de dégoût et se reprit pour préparer le repas du soir. Soudain une idée le traversa. Si s'était lui LoveStar ? Si son voisin se faisait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, afin d'avoir dans son lit l'adolescent outé par des petits cons et le mettre à son tableau de chasse.

Caché derrière sa porte pour observer son voisin finir sa cigarette, Stiles envoya un message innocent à son admirateur secret et pervers. Quand il reçut la réponse quelques secondes plus tard, Stiles releva la tête et s'aperçut avec horreur que son voisin tenait son portable à la main et pianotait dessus. Il fronça les sourcils et déclara la guerre ouverte. Mais une chose n'était pas logique. Comment pouvait-il savoir certaines choses qu'il n'avait dites à personne. Il avait beau être son voisin, il ne pouvait pas le surveiller en permanence.

Il saurait la vérité, foi de Stilinski. Un second message arriva. Puis un troisième et Stiles compris qu'Armando n'était pas l'admirateur. L'homme fumait encore mais le téléphone avait disparu de ses mains. Peut-être avait-il fait des messages différés ? Il allait devoir enquêter avec ses amis. Il pourrait demander des informations à Lydia et Jackson, vu qu'ils étaient les plus aptes à fouiller dans des dossiers sensibles sans qu'il passe par son shérif de père.

LoveStar je vais te démasquer ! Jura Stiles en descendant les escaliers.


End file.
